Jazz Fang
Jazz Fang was the older brother of Lunette and Barktholomew Fang. He was one of the instigators of the "wolves vs. cats" turfwar in Scream City several years back, and was killed in the event. Personality Jazz liked to act like he was a strong confident leadre type, but in reality it was all an act he put on for the benifits of those around him. He was constantly battleing his own emotions, trying to sort out what he should and shouldn't do, while trying to be aware of who he should be as a role model. He was used to physical abuse (i.e. street fighting) and tried to act as if it didn't hurt him, when it really cut him deep. H etried to act like teh other street wolves, but inside he wasn't nearly as tough or strong he felt as they were. Still, he could act pretty full of himself at times, and knew how to work a ituation in his favor if he could work it at all. Physical Appearance Jazz shares several physical features with his siblings. He has white "short haired" coat as his breed dictates. His hair is shaggy and silver, and changes to a near-white silver when the temperature changes. His eyes are bright blue. He also has several scars on his body (most notibly his face) from being in several fist fights. Classical Monster A Werewolf is a therianthropic creature of folklore, horror, and occultism, described as being a shape-shifter typically influenced by the lunar cycle. Jazz's breed is known as a "Winter Wolf", a unique artist-created species that was indiginous to the artic circle in Northern Canada that are pure white, and are known to shed their coats in the winter time and appear to "change color" because of it (see Winter Wolves). Both Jazz's parents are Winter Wolves and imigrated to the United States before meeting each other. Reltationships Family Jazz was disowned by his parents when he dropped out of highschool and was caught "fratinizing" with another male (which was the bigger push to disown him is still up for debate). He hated his parents for it, but he didn't try to let on about it when he was around his siblings. He had a fairly good relationship with his younger sister Lunette Fang, and he was always looking out for her the best he could. His younger brother Barktholomew looked up to him as the eldest male, so again he tried to set a good example for them despite his short comings. Jazz was a cousin to the Wolfs through his aunt/their mother Sylver. He didn't have much contact with them, and it's unknown if any of the Wolf children really know what happened to him. Manny and Sylver know though, and it's one of the reasons why they are so protective of their kids. Friends Jazz was part of a whole gang . His bestfriend was Remus, whom after being kicked out his house, he moved in with. Grave Robberson and Robby Goodfellow were also known to hang around him quite a bit. Enemies His enemies were large in part werecats. Most predominantly and easiy identifiable was Tomo Stripe. Romance Jazz's sexual orientation was something that everyone knew, but no one actually ever talked about. It's been suggested that Tomo might have had a one-sided romantic interest in him that fringed on violence. Grave very publicly had a crush on him, and as much as Jazz tried to disuade it, he retured the feeling somewhat but refused to admit to or indulge them. He did die though making sure that Grave would be safe. Clothing Basic Jazz was typically seen wearing a plain tanktop under a bland overshirt. He wore faded jeans and sankers. He was sometimes seen wearing sunglasses (usually to hide any brusing her recieved), but always wearing a rectangular pendant. History Born Lumos Fang, but started going by "Jazz" when he reached middle school and started learning aboiut his personal romantic interests. He dropped out of highschool a year after Remus did, at which point his parents disowned him, so he moved in with his friend. As a result he started becoming a regular to his group pack meetings and became a part of it himself. It's unclear how he became a "mentor" to Grave and Robby, but he and Grave started t odevlop a pretty close bond that made him hesitent. Around the same time, Tomo began taking an interest in him (for unknown reasons) and that was one of the building points that caused the "cats vs. wolves" turf war to explode into an all out fight. Jazz ended up being killed in the fight, protecting Grave; who landed the blow is uncertain. Trivia *Jazz was created as a part of Grave's backstory *Jazz is currently the only "dead" character of KPenDragon's that is "active" Category:Original Characters Category:Werewolf Category:KPenDragon's Characters Category:Spectral Central High Category:Males